bigbrotherifandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 'was broadcast in 2000 in Ireland as part of the ''Big Brother ''reality television series, in which a number of contestants live in an isolated house trying to avoid being evicted by the public with the aim of winning a large cash prize at the end of the run. It aired on IrishTV three months after the first series from 11 September 2000 ending on 5th November 2000 when 31-year old policeman Mark Ryan was crowned the winner. Chloe and Tom upped the ratings after Chloe began argueing with Tom and spilling out anti-gay remarks about him and to him. The term "ejection" wasn't introduced until the next series, therefore Big Brother didn't act harshly on the housemates. Housemates 'Andrew Williams Andrew 'is a 34-year old scientist. He started being a scientist when he was 18 and was moved up two years in school because of his smartness and therefore finished school two years early. He was evicted on Week 6 with 78.1% of the public vote to evict and recieved 7 nominations during his time in the house. 'Brenda O'Neill Brenda 'is a 58-year old mother of three and also a cooker and cleaner. She was the first to be evicted in a close call against Sandra with 51.0% of the public vote to evict. She recieved 6 nominations in that week. 'Chloe Ferguson Chloe 'is a 25-year old unemployed and single mother and the cause of controversy in the house. She became known for her anti-gay remarks towards fellow housemate Tom McDermott, upping the ratings from 5.1 million to 6.1 overnight. She survived the third eviction but lost to Nicki and Paddy in Week 4 with 50.2% of the public vote to evict. She recieved a total of 7 nominations. 'Lee McCarthy Lee 'is a 26-year old fireman and later the runner-up of the second series with just 10.5% of the public vote to win. He only recieved 1 nomination from Nicki in Week 6. In the house, Lee formed a strong friendship with fellow housemate and winner, Mark Ryan. In 2008, they both released a song called "Stick It Out", however it failed to reach the top 50 in the charts, getting to #51. 'Mark Ryan Mark 'was the 31-year old winner of the series. Before the show, he was an all-time policeman, and gave up his job two weeks before his audition for Big Brother, therefore unemployed by the time he entered the house. He won with a huge 84.2% of the public vote to win. In 2008, Mark and close housemate Lee released a song called "Stick It Out", however it failed to reach the Top 50, only getting to #51. 'Nicki Clarke Nicki 'is 30 years old and holds the record of surviving 6 consecutive evictions. She was the final girl to leave the house and left first on the final night with a low 5.3% of the public vote to win. She recieved the most nominations of the series with a total of 19 throughout the series. 'Paddy Fitzgerald Paddy 'is a 41-year old unemployed widower. His wife died a year before the competition. He was voted for eviction four times, surviving three, and was later voted favourite evicted housemate. He recieved 13 nominations and was evicted on the final week of nominations over Nicki, with 59.6% of the public vote to evict. 'Sandra Martin Sandra 'is a 44-year old midwife and hotel cleaner. She survived the first eviction in a close call but was evicted on the second week with a high 87.6% of the public vote to evict. She didn't get on with Brenda in the house and caused a few arguments also involving Chloe and Tom. She recieved a total of 9 nominations. 'Tara Brennan Tara 'is a 36-year old housewife and rich girl which was the main cause of her eviction on Week 3, losing over Chloe, Nicki, Paddy and Tom with 39.4% of the public vote. 'Thomas McDermott Tom 'is a 21-year old bisexual university student and the victim of controversy in the house. From Week 2 onwards, anti-gay remarks were aimed at him from Chloe resulting in viewer complaints and orders for Chloe's ejection. Even though Tom was a liked housemate, he was evicted in Week 5 over Nicki, with 65.8% of the public vote to evict. He recieved a total of 13 nominations during his time in the house. Voting history 'Notes *On Week 3 because of the housemates' consistant rule-breaking, all housemates had to choose one person to immediately put up for eviction. *On the final week of nominations, the housemates were voting for one person they wanted to save and take to the final. Anyone who didn't recieve a nomination would automatically be up for eviction.